1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a wireless communication and computing device and method with an orientation detector.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication and computing devices (herein referred to individually and collectively as wireless communication devices) are multi-function in nature, with each function, or application, satisfying a user's purpose. Some applications are more important to a user than others, depending on context. For example a phone calling function may be of considerably greater importance than a gaming application. The importance may also be dependant on the location or position of the device vis-à-vis the user. For example a display function is of lesser importance when not in position suitable for viewing by a user. Wireless communication devices may contain data of a valuable or sensitive nature. A user may therefore have a need for the operation of the device to be secure and private. The security and privacy may also be dependant on the location or position of the device vis-à-vis the user. For example a display device may be less private when not in position suitable for viewing by a user.
Wireless computing devices, such as mobile devices, operate with a limited energy supply, such as a battery, fuel cell or the like. While the energy supply is generally rechargeable, it may not always be convenient or even possible for a user to recharge the energy supply. Accordingly, there is a need to maximize the useful time of device operation. Thus, there is a need for disabling of operational modes, in order to conserve energy or prolong useful battery life. For a mobile computing device having several operational modes, this disabling may not be convenient or easy for a user. There is a need for a method and device for automatically disabling operational modes, for example, according to its importance and recent state.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for prolonging the useful life of an energy storage device in wireless communication devices, and for secure and private operation.